Emotionally Compromised
by Bride of Spock
Summary: A collection of fics devoted to Spock and Kirk. Drabbles and oneshots, slash. 30 chapters and over!
1. Jim, Not Captain

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Jim, Not Captain_**

* * *

"Morning Spock," you say, sliding into a seat opposite him at the table.

He doesn't look up from his paper as he replies, "Morning Captain."

You sigh, prepared to have the conversation you've had a thousand times before. "We're not on duty yet. I have a name, Spock."

"I am aware of this." A pause. "Jim."

You grin in triumph.

* * *

**A/N: These drabbles are not a story, they're just that - drabbles.**

**This one is only vaguely Spirky, but there's more to come, I promise.**


	2. Vulcans Don't Blush

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Vulcans Don't Blush_**

* * *

He calls you as you're changing into your meditation robes. You answer the conn. His image flares up on your screen.

He is shirtless - but isn't he always, in his off hours? You don't understand his aversion to shirts at times like these.

"Hey, Spock," he says with a grin.

"Evening, Captain."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Jim?" he asks in mock exasperation, but a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

A smile tugs at the corner of your mind, but you cannot express it, you mustn't.

"Apparently numerous times, Jim."

"You're smiling."

"Captain?"

He rolls his eyes, but dismisses the title. "You're smiling, inside. I can hear it in your voice."

You are surprised, but the feeling is gone within seconds. You raise an eyebrow.

"There is a definite enjoyable experience connected with the sight of your smile, Jim," you admit. Vulcans can't lie.

You are blushing, but you hope that over the video he cannot see your complexion colouring green. Flushing is something you cannot suppress, and it is unbearable at times. Vulcans do not blush.

"Blushing, Spock?"

If you were human, you would be thinking _damn_.

But you are Vulcan, so a simple eyebrow raise will do.

He is grinning triumphantly.

"Did you call for any particular reason, _Jim_?" you say, almost sarcastically.

He just grins.


	3. Surprised

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Surprised_**

* * *

You are bent over the scanner, searching, _searching _for the mysterious entity that has possessed the ensigns and driven half of engineering crazy.

You almost jump when Kirk slings a comfortable arm around your shoulders and peers into the scanner as well, but you are so accustomed to his moments of random contact you can quell the surprise instantly.

It doesn't stop you being surprised that you don't mind, however.


	4. Unadulterated Love

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Unadulterated Love_**

* * *

"Spock?"

His voice is soft, curious.

You are in your bathroom, leaning against the cool tiles of the wall and wishing away the unwanted emotions clouding your mind, your judgement. You have tried to suppress them, to quell them, to meditate them away, and now you are appealing to a deity you don't believe in to remove them, in vain.

You don't understand them and you have no desire to; you just want them to go away.

"Spock, it's okay."

He walks into the bathroom and immediately sinks to his knees before you. He takes your hands. "Spock..."

You perform the meld quickly. He senses you in his mind and allows pure, unadulterated love to flow, overwhelming your senses as he caresses your hands in a tender Vulcan kiss.

You feel shame. He confessed his feelings to you; expressed a desire for long term commitment - a huge deal for him - and you took off like a startled bird, because it scares you to be so emotionally compromised.

"I love you, Spock."

You feel the love flooding through the bond, and you try to reciprocate, but you have no idea what to do. Your human half knows that you love him, but your Vulcan side keeps you from expressing it. You try to communicate this to Jim, and he looks into your eyes and smiles.

"I know."


	5. Agreeable

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Agreeable_**

* * *

Your hand tingles and suddenly you are unguarded. Barriers fall and you are in his mind, staring at the catastrophic mess of thoughts and emotions that make James Kirk.

_He is thinking of how your hand is warm, so warm the heat is spreading throughout his body just from the minuscule contact._

_He is chastising himself for touching you. He thinks you will harbour an aversion to him after this experience, and possibly not speak to him for the remainder of the walk. He dreads this._

_He is wondering why he hasn't released your hand._

Then the metaphorical floodgates open up and you are swamped with admiration, respect, adoration, _love_.

You see in far enough to realise he feels this toward _you_, and you cannot comprehend it at first, but then your human half relaxes, and your Vulcan half decides it might be okay.

He pulls away when he feels you in his mind, but you have already seen it all.

He stares at the ground, blood rushing to his face. You can only wait.

He raises his gaze and meets your eyes - deep mahogany and clear azure - and you see a range of emotions cross his face.

"Captain?" you say quietly.

"Spock," he says, holding your gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have - "

"It is alright, Jim," you reply.

He is startled into silence for approximately a second before he speaks, keeping his voice level, "What do you mean?"

"I find it quite...agreeable." Vulcans are not shy, but you had an inexplicable, _human_ urge to hide your face.

"You - you do?" He sounds hopeful.

You cannot express what you feel in words, so you extend a hand.

He stares at it for only a moment before taking it.


	6. I Love You

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_I Love You_**

* * *

Vulcan is red,

Andorians are blue.

Nothing will triumph my emotion for you.

It may be illogical,

But it is true.

Believe me, James Kirk, I love you.

* * *

Roses are red,

Violets aren't blue.

You're full of logic, but emotion too.

I'm not one for commitment, but it is true,

Spock of Vulcan, I love you.


	7. Cuddles

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Cuddles_**

* * *

**A/N: I already posted this as a new fic, but I decided to put it in here as well.**

* * *

You are laying peacefully in your bed, ready to go to sleep, when arms encircle you from behind. "Jim," you breathe. You are frozen, afraid to move lest you disturb him. "Jim," you whisper again. He does not stir.

There is something strangely comforting about his embrace. It makes you feel safe and loved. He is soft and warm against your back, and you find yourself nestling close to him subconsciously.

However, Jim had agreed on going at your pace regarding physical contact, and you do not know how to deal with a situation such as this. Your heart rate is accelerating and you are trying not to panic.

You take his hand and squeeze it gently. "Jim," you murmur. "Please release me." He stirs, mumbling.

He just holds you tighter, his arms welded around your waist and his hands tracing patterns on your torso. "Shoosh, Spock, I'm sleeping."


	8. Compatibility

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Compatibility_**

* * *

**A/N: Also a repost, as I already have this in a separate fic, but it's under 300 words so I'm putting here as well.**

* * *

His lips taste of spice and mint, and just _Spock_, and you almost feel bad for tainting those lips with everything _Kirk_, everything that is good and bad in the world clashing in a battle of teeth and tongue.

He is beautiful and perfect and unruffled, and you feel grotesque and unimportant and repulsive when he is around.

Your hair just won't lay flat, while his is as smooth as if he'd combed it just seconds before.

_(He doesn't. It just stays like that.)_

_(Of course you're not jealous.)_

He is endearing, divine, _fascinating_, while you are not much more than a misshapen shape of clay, set aside while the sculptor works on his masterpiece.

It's Spock. Always Spock.

* * *

And while your time together is something in both yours and Spock's wildest fantasies, everything _bad_ and good and _wrong_ and right, it is perfect.

You kiss and break apart to look into his chocolate eyes, and he looks into your hazels, and you tap your nose and smile that smile.

_(The one that makes the 'emotionless' Vulcan smile back.)_

"You see," you say, "We're _very _compatible."


	9. Just A Nibble

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Just A Nibble_**

* * *

You are looking into the scanner, frowning minutely at the results of your tests, preparing to conduct more, when he appears right behind you and stands at your side, far closer than is considered natural. "Jim," you murmur. "Someone will see."

You thought it wouldn't be difficult to hide a relationship, but you clearly overestimated Jim's ability to keep a secret.

"No they won't," he whispers back. He nestles closer. Rolling your eyes, you continue conducting tests, when you feel a hot, wet tongue lick a stripe up your ear.

A shudder runs through your whole body, and you barely suppress a moan. "_Jim._"

"Yes, Spock?" he replies, smirking devilishly. Close as he is, he felt the shudder that ran through you. He _knows _what he's doing to you.

You resume running the tests. He lays his head on your shoulder very slightly. You can feel his hot breath on your ear, on your neck, and it makes you break out in goosebumps. "Jim, you are being very distracting."

"I know."

There is a sudden sharp pain on your ear.

"Jim, did you just - "

"Bite your ear? Yes, yes I did." He is grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

You raise an eyebrow. "Please refrain from doing so."

You try to concentrate, but then Jim is running his tongue up the length of your ear, sucking and nibbling on the tip, biting gently on the lobe. Your heart rate is accelerated, a flush decorates your cheeks, and you feel a general sense of disarray in your being. The moan escapes your lips before you can stop it.

"You like that, Spock?" he whispers wickedly.

"Mm - Jim..."

"I could leave Sulu the con...we could take this to our room..."

You are finding it exceedingly difficult to think of anything else, as tempting images dance through your brain. Logic and emotion battle as you sway on the spot.

"Spock?" He bites your earlobe again, nibbling carefully.

"I will see you there," you reply, controlling your voice. You enter the turbolift, hearing Jim say, "Mr Sulu, you have the con." He joins you in the lift seconds later, and you continue to your quarters in physical contact at all times.

* * *

**A/N: This is longer than what I'd call a drabble, but I'm posting it here as well as in a new fic so you guys can have an update :)**


	10. The Vulcan Who Modelled

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_The Vulcan Who Modelled_**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, past!Spock is OOC. Maybe. How do we know this didn't happen? ;)**

**Established relationship here, guys.**

**Repost, but I wanted to update. My usual excuse. Hope you enjoy this:33**

* * *

Jim sighed to himself. Spock was in the shower, and had left him to his own devices, though he had told Jim that he had free reign of his computer and PADDs. "Computer, open mail."

The computer obliged, and Jim flicked disinterestedly through mostly science-related emails. Then one caught his eye. It was recent, from Amanda, and was titled 'Modelling'. Jim clicked it eagerly.

_Dear Spock,_

_Do you remember all those years ago, when I made you go and have some pictures taken by a professional? _

_(Of course you do. Sarek has taken this opportunity to remind me of your eidetic memory.)_

_I found these in an album the other day. I know you will probably not approve of me bringing these up again, as you were reluctant to have them done and since they were so long ago, but I think Jim would adore them._

_Love as always,_

_Mother._

A wide smile crossed Jim's face, and he opened the attachments. A picture filled his screen, and Jim smothered a gasp.

It was Spock, of course. It was taken in profile, and the colours were heavily contrasted - the black of Spock's hair, the pale shade of his skin, the deep brown of his eyes. He was looking in the same direction he was facing.

The next one had Spock stretching both arms above his head. He was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to his flexing muscles. He was looking down at an angle. Again, the colours were contrasted, but this time it was warmer, and Spock looked fairly tanned.

Jim smiled to himself, and clicked the next one. He worked _very _hard to stifle a deep moan.

It was in black and white, and Spock was shirtless. His eyes were dark in what Jim judged to be desire (he based his assumption on personal experience). He was looking straight at the camera, and to Jim it looked like he was staring into his eyes. Spock was biting down on his lip ever so slightly, and one hand was crossed over his bare chest, resting on his shoulder.

Licking his lips, Jim decided it would make very good material for when Spock was away.

Just then, Spock exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. Jim turned, grinning, unashamedly letting his arousal flood through the bond. "Look what I found," he said gleefully. "Oh my _God_, Spock, why didn't you show me these! They're _hot_!"

Spock bit his lip in the same way he had in the photo, and Jim was not accountable for his actions as he flung himself at him.


	11. Kissing

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Kissing_**

* * *

**A/N: Maybe, _maybe_, Spock is OOC. Depends on your view. I love this little piece though - any time I can bash Spuhura is time well spent ;)**

* * *

_ "He's a terrible kisser," Jim heard Uhura complaining. "He just - stands there. Once, I tried to snog him, and he ran away!"_

Jim gasped for breath. His lips and tongue were tingling pleasantly. "S-Spock!"

"Yes, Jim?" He looked very satisfied with himself.

"I - Uhura said you were a bad kisser!"

"Why would I waste my abilities on her?" Spock raised an eyebrow, then gave Jim an appreciative look. "You are much more worthy of my skill and attention."

Jim gaped. "You - I didn't think you could plot something like - "

Spock took advantage of Jim's open mouth, and no more was said on the subject.


	12. A Thousand

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_A Thousand_**

* * *

You look up expectantly as Jim walks onto the bridge. He is yawning, rubbing his eyes - he hasn't slept, again.

You rise and walk to stand beside his chair. "Jim," you say quietly.

"Yes, Spock?" His voice is strained.

"I believe it would be beneficial for you to go to sickbay, or return to your quarters to rest."

"I'm fine, Spock," he insists, stifling a yawn. "Everything okay here?"

He slumps into the Captain's chair, rubbing his eyes once more. He is obviously exhausted. But then he looks up, and the fatigue leaves his face as he gives a thousand watt smile, just for you. You are momentarily disarmed as a thousand degree blush heats your cheeks (illogical thoughts, but seemingly true). He gazes into your eyes, and the world is lost until Sulu announces you are approaching a planet, and the moment ends.

You dwell on this stolen moment far longer than necessary.


	13. Relief

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Relief_**

* * *

**A/N: This takes place in Wrath of Khan :)**

* * *

You pace the bridge incessantly. The landing party have not made contact and you have orders to leave, but still you keep the Enterprise steady.

"Frequency jammed, sir," Uhura says, touching the device on her ear and frowning as she taps at the control pad.

You allow yourself a moment of worry and frustration. Through the bond, Jim is projecting negative feelings, such as regret. You wonder what there was between Jim and Carol, as it is obvious there is history there.

"Spock!"

Your communicator shrieks your name in Jim's voice, and you allow yourself further feeling - relief, joy.

When he appears on the transporter pad, you feel an inappropriate urge to rush forward and embrace him. He grins at you, and you let the corner of your mouth twitch in return.


	14. Alien

_Emotionally Compromised_

_**Alien**_

* * *

**A/N: So many updates :3 **

**Hope you like this...I wasn't sure about the first person POV but if you think it works, do tell me, as I'm not sure how effective it was xD**

* * *

I smile into his chest, which is rising and falling gently beneath me as he sleeps. I trail my fingers through the light dusting of dark hair, inhaling the alluring scent of spice that seems to cling to his body always (despite my best efforts).

He is so human, and yet so..._alien_.

I reach up and caress the shell of one pointed ear lightly. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me; he is my mate, my other half, my _t'hy'la_.

I trace every line on his hand, then bring it to my mouth to allow my tongue to follow. He stirs, unconsciously threading his fingers through my hair affectionately, before he wakes fully and fixes me with intense brown eyes that seem to convey every inch of his devotion for me, the love that I can feel pulsing under my skin from the bond.

He is not a human with pointed ears; he is an alien.

Another alien feature of his - his inhuman stamina. And as he flips our positions so he is above me, pressing his warm weight against my skin, I don't see how that could ever be a bad thing.


	15. Not So Different

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Not So Different_**

* * *

**A/N: This fic is majorly hypocritical of me, given how I recently wrote a fic about how Vulcans ****are**** so different from humans XD (****_Alien_****). But y'know, it was two am...**

* * *

Vulcans. Always proclaiming how different they were to humans.

Sure, they had pointy ears. Their hearts were in their side rather than in the chest cavity. Green, copper based blood ran through their veins. They rejected and suppressed emotion.

Yet, were they so different?

Spock would say so. He would, however, leave out the bits where he _knows_ that Jim can unleash wild emotions in him, make that green blood boil and burn, make him come unhinged.

Jim would disagree, of course. He'd bring up all these moments as evidence, just to make Spock's ear tips turn emerald green like they do when Jim is being impossibly human. Spock would deny, deny, deny, but then Jim would kiss him and make him shut up, and then prove to him just how human he really is.

_Really, we're not so different after all._


	16. Bittersweet

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Bittersweet_**

* * *

Jim

He sips bitter beer with his best friend to distract him from the surprising sweetness of his Vulcan.

The taste is sharp and does its job, almost, but he cannot forget the sweet tang of the Vulcan's mouth, the tentative touch of that tongue against his lips for the first time, the curiosity with which he explored as they held each other in the half dark, just _feeling_.

He cannot forget, and he finds, as the night wears on, that he does not want to.

* * *

Spock

He nibbles on the sweet confectionary known as chocolate to divert his attention from the bitterness of his human.

The taste is rich and is almost intoxicating enough to yield satisfying results, however an eidetic memory prevents him from disregarding the recollections of their delicate first kiss, the progression to a cool, insistent tongue probing his mouth, the pleasure brought behind closed doors, _feeling_ like there's no tomorrow.

The memories are carved into his beautiful mind forever, and as minutes pass, he is glad.

* * *

McCoy

He can see it in the way Jim glares at his drink - know it in the way that Spock is home and sulking. "Jim," he says. "Go home. He's waiting for you."

"What if he won't take me back?"

He grimaces. "He's too - _sweet_," he says reluctantly. He knows it's true, though, he sees it in Spock's eyes when he is with his _t'hy'la_.

"Going soft, Bones?" He manages a smile for the first time all evening.

"Go home, you bitter sod," he says with an easy grin.

He's a doctor, not a mediator, but it eases his conscience to know that he's resolved things - again.

* * *

**A/N: You were hoping for a dramatic, unresolved, sad drabble? Lol nope here's some fluff :3**


	17. Parker

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Parker_**

* * *

**A/N: Warning - vague mentions of abuse, weak!Kirk/OOC!Kirk, protective!Spock.**

**Hopefully I've managed to write Spock okay; sorry if he's OOC.**

* * *

Spock almost collides with his Captain as Jim flings himself out of a previously unseen door. Spock takes a hasty step back, assessing any possible damage he might have caused the Captain or himself, when he notices that Jim is crying, his eyes shining and tear tracks glittering on his cheeks.

"Jim?" Spock says (and no, that is not a note of concern worming its way into his voice). Jim looks up, and makes an obvious attempt to appear inconspicuous. He fails. "Jim, are you alright?" Spock asks.

"No, I - " Jim gulps. "Parker! - Spock, he was with Rand, and I just - "

_The majority of the ship knows about Jim's relationship with Lieutenant Parker_ _Garnes_, Spock thinks, _why would Yeoman Rand do such a thing? _He assumes that Parker and Rand had been engaging in carnal relations, and reaches out to pat Jim's shoulder in the hope his action would be conveyed as consoling. (He had observed Doctor McCoy doing so in the past.)

Jim smiles weakly and to Spock's surprise, reaches up to his own shoulder to briefly cover Spock's hand with his own. Spock catches a flash of betrayal, distress, and guilt before Jim pulls away. "Thank you, Spock," he says softly, turning and beginning to walk away.

Parker's door is flung open again and the man himself runs out, pulling a shirt over his head. Spock catches a glimpse of Yeoman Rand huddled in the bed, clutching the sheets to her chest, and, curiously, a belt lies on the bed. Rand appears to be crying. The door swings shut, and Spock walks swiftly to catch up with the pair.

"Goddamn, Jim, I'm sorry!" Parker yells. "I just - after what you did last night..."

Jim walks faster in an attempt to ignore him. Spock is less than a metre behind.

"Jim!" Parker exclaims. He grips Jim's shoulder hard enough that his knuckles turn white, and roughly swings him round. Jim's face is a mix of distress and fear, and he avoids Spock's eyes over Parker's shoulder. "Stop it," Jim says quietly, but his voice lacks conviction.

Parker shakes him. "Jim, c'mon!"

"Leave me alone! Just get lost, Parker!" Jim wrenches himself from Parker's grasp, and Parker sees red.

"Fine!" he says angrily, his mood and stance changing abruptly. He gives Jim a hard shove and lifts his fist to punch him (_why? Jim hasn't done anything_) but Spock catches his arm as it pulls back, and with his other hand takes Parker down with a nerve pinch which _might _have been slightly more painful than necessary.

Jim sobs openly and collapses onto Spock, who holds him in his arms the best he can.

"Did he hit you often, Jim?" Spock says, his voice muffled by Jim's hair. Jim nods against Spock chest, and he clutches at the fabric of Spock's science jumper.

"All - all the time - and he'd - threaten me with - "

"Shh," Spock says soothingly. He is glad Jim cannot see his eyebrow raising with the incredulity of saying such a peculiar reassurance.

"He hurt me, Spock," Jim whispers. His hands trail down Spock's back lightly, and Spock suppresses an inopportune shudder of pleasure as they trace his shoulder blades.

Spock feels a large bubble of rage form and burst inside him. "I will see to it that you never see that monster again, Jim," he says viciously. "I will have him transferred."

Jim's arms tighten around him, his fingers interlocking at the small of Spock's back, and Spock holds him for a while, wishing it were forever, wishing he could take Jim's pain away.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, this fic is creatively named 'Parker'. I couldn't think of a name - suggestions welcome.**


	18. Observation

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Observation_**

* * *

The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened smoothly. McCoy observed a typical day on the bridge. Uhura was doing something with frequencies; Sulu and Chekov were fiddling with buttons on their consoles and exchanging upbeat banter.

The only person out of place was Jim, absent from the Captain's chair to stand unnaturally close to the viewing screen, watching stars fly past. McCoy glanced at Spock, only _slightly _interested in the hobgoblin's activities, and did a double take.

Spock was studying Jim's ass with an eyebrow raised in apparent appreciation.

* * *

**A/N: I love doing things from McCoy's view.**

**Seriously, have you seen him in the episodes and movies? He _knows_! (And is the biggest Spirk shipper of all.)**


	19. Bent Over the Science Station

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Bent Over the Science Station_**

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure this is still T. However, this is the first thing I've written that comes anywhere close to smut (even though it's tiny)...so I have no idea. **

* * *

Without warning, images of Jim bending him over the science station flooded Spock's mind.

Spock gasped quietly, whipping round to stare at Jim.

"Something wrong, Mr Spock?" Jim asked innocently.

"Nothing, _sir_," Spock forced out, the vision still vivid.

"Good, good. Continue as normal, then."

Jim's thoughts were pleasant and mundane for a few minutes, and then his mind clouded abruptly with dizzying waves of lust.

_You look up at Spock's half lidded eyes as you kiss a trail down his torso, swirling your tongue around his nipples, dipping in his navel (eliciting a sexy gasp), and finally reaching your prize._

As the vision entered Spock's mind, he made the same gasp. Jim shuddered in his chair. Spock turned around with dark eyes, raising an eyebrow at Jim. The bond allowed them to communicate telepathically and within seconds both were heading for the turbolift, leaving Sulu the conn.


	20. Kisses

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Kisses_**

* * *

Sometimes their kisses are hard, rough, a clashing of tongue and teeth: a battle for dominance.

Sometimes they are soft, and sweet, and gentle. Reassurance of each other, that they are there for each other and always will be.

Mostly they are explorations of each other, discovering what makes each other tick. Kissing there makes the Vulcan gasp, and kissing _there_ makes the human groan.

Every kiss, however different, means _something_, and each one is cherished as a (albeit cheesy) reminder of their love.

Because in their jobs, each kiss could be their last.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this but 2am inspiration is never very reliable.**


	21. Roses

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Roses_**

* * *

**A/N: Established relationship, and one of my favourites:3**

* * *

Jim smiled, reaching down to pluck the rose from the ground, where it had been carelessly abandoned. He straightened up and handed it to Spock, who looked at him with a bemused expression. "Does this flower have sentimental or symbolic value, Jim?"

"Well, I'm giving it to you, so it does now."

Spock turned it in his hands slowly, avoiding the thorns. "It is very aesthetically pleasing," he commented. "Thank you, Jim."

"Actions speak louder than words, you know," Jim said hopefully, tilting his face up. Spock gave the tiniest hint of a smile as he obliged, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jim's.


	22. The Recital of Precise Numbers

"If we continue on our current course, Captain, we will intercept the intruder in approximately twenty four minutes."

"Just twenty four? No decimals?" Jim teased.

Spock pursed his lips minutely before answering. "I have found that reciting the full number aggravates humans, as they do not appreciate exact - "

"What?" Jim swung round, a look of mixed anger and concern evident in his features. His movement in the narrow tunnel brought them dangerously close together; every inch of their bodies was in direct contact. Both heard each other's poorly stifled gasps.

Jim stepped back hastily. "What?" he repeated, in a slightly calmer tone that didn't give away how hard his heart was beating.

"Humans do not appreciate the recital of precise numbers, therefore I made the decision to 'tone down' my answers, Captain."

"Don't change who you are, Spock!"

"Have I distressed you in some way, Captain?" Spock asked, curiously taking in Jim's tone of voice.

"No, of course not."

"I fail to understand why you are - " he paused to identify the emotion " - upset."

"Don't change yourself because of other people, Spock," Jim said earnestly. "I love you just the way you are, okay?"

Spock was silent. No more was said on the subject until two minutes later when Jim stopped dead and exclaimed, "Oh God!"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I didn't mean to say - I'm sorry - I don't know why I - "

"I return the sentiment, Jim." He said it in a neutral voice universally reserved for commenting on the weather, and Jim spluttered.

"Spock!"

"Yes?"

Jim turned around again. Spock took a step back to avoid the situation they had encountered just minutes before. Jim searched his eyes, looking for emotion, truth, anything.

Spock gave him an honest to God, _real _smile, and Jim thought it was beautiful.


	23. Eluded by Sleep

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Eluded by Sleep_**

* * *

**A/N: This is not the greatest thing I've ever written, but I wanted to upload. **

**Jim POV.**

* * *

I wake at two in the morning for no apparent reason. So, naturally, I try to get back to sleep.

My mind wanders, though, and I finds myself thinking of...Spock.

I think of how his eyes are bottomless brown pools, how I can read every emotion that flits, however briefly, across them.

I dwell on his hair, his beautiful blue black absurdly neat hair that I just want to run my hands through and mess up, among other things.

His lips: pink and plump and _God_, what wouldn't I give to spend all day kissing them.

His brain and mind and that which makes him Spock - the way he can reel off our chances to hundreds of decimal places while giving me that damn sexy little half-smile.

The way he concentrates _so_ hard on our chess games, biting down on his full lower lip gently as he contemplates his next move...the same lower lip I would like to catch between my own and caress with my tongue.

Those _ears_: beautiful, upswept, pointed, _alien_. I want to nibble the tip and see what delicious noises I can make come out of his mouth.

I think that I'll take a cold shower now, to help me...sleep.

Yeah.


	24. Pillows

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Pillows_**

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS _PARODY/OOC/NOT SERIOUS_. I wrote this for a laugh with my best friend because she sleeps on four pillows and I find that hilarious XD**

* * *

Spock walked into Jim's quarters, and eyed his bed calculatedly. "Jim, may I ask why you have four pillows on your bed? Surely only one is necessary..."

Jim stumbled over, leaning heavily on the partition. "To fuck you on," he slurred.

"Excuse me?"

"And to fuck bitches," Jim added hastily, blinking hard at Spock.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Seems...logical."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well...yeah, okay, let's do this."


	25. The Exploration of New Emotions

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_The Exploration of New Emotions_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys look I made a thing ^-^**

**Fyi, this was saved in document manager as 'BB SPIRK AW YIS' so if that doesn't clue you in, then yes, this is bb!spirk.**

* * *

Jim pushes the chess piece forward with a stubby finger. "Frank says it's wrong for boys to love boys," he says cautiously. "Do you think it's wrong, Spock?"

"I do not find any fault with it. It is curious he thinks this way, however, as homosexual relationships have been the norm for over one hundred and fifty years," Spock says, raising an eyebrow.

"What does homosexual mean?"

"When boys love boys and girls love girls."

"Oh."

They play in silence for a few minutes. Jim looks thoughtful.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

Jim bites his lip, looking confused. "I - I don't feel the same way about you that I feel with - with Joey and Liam." Spock nods in invitation for him to continue. "I think I might be...that thing. With you." Jim stares at his feet, wiggling his toes and trying to keep himself from flushing red.

Spock blushes, the tips of his pointy ears turning bright green. He bites his lip. "I experience similar feelings for you, Jim."

"Can we be married?" Jim asks.

Spock makes a noise that _might_ have been a very small laugh. "You are illogical."

"I know." Jim smiles widely.

"You have a very aesthetically pleasing smile," Spock says, ducking his head shyly.

"Thank you." Jim blushes.

They look at each other. Spock is analysing and cataloguing reactions and information, while Jim tries to phrase his question.

"Can I kiss you?" he blurts out nervously. _The other boys kiss the girls_, he thinks conflictedly, _this is the same, isn't it? Just with a boy._

"I don't know how to kiss like a human," Spock admits.

"How do Vulcans kiss then?"

"With hands." Spock extends two fingers to Jim. "Touch yours to mine."

Jim tentatively holds out his fingers and touches them to Spock's. The connection is almost immediate. Their minds whirl with colours, sounds bursting stars, and a whisper of _t'hy'la_. When Spock takes back his fingers, Jim finds he misses the contact.

"That was nice. Come here."

Spock eyes him skeptically, but walks around the table to stand in front of him. He does not anticipate Jim holding his face and gently pressing their lips together. _This touch is so intimate_, Spock thinks. _I am lucky to experience this with Jim. _

This time, Jim pulls away first and studies Spock's face, which is impassive as usual.

"Did you like it?" he asks anxiously.

"I did, very much."

"Want to do it again?"

"I would not object."


	26. Before Party

_Emotionally Compromised _

**_The Before Party_**

* * *

**A/N: You know you get the amazing 'after-parties'? This is a 'before-party' ;) Also, this is NOT bb!spirk.**

* * *

"_Damn_, Spock," Jim breathed, appreciatively eyeing the Vulcan, who was wearing a tuxedo and whose eyebrows were currently sky high.

"Am I to assume that your comment was positive, Jim?"

"You bet it is," Jim said. The intensity of his gaze as it swept his body made Spock blush. "_Damn_," he repeated. Jim grabbed Spock's tie and pulled him forward to give him a searing kiss.

"Mm - Jim, we will be late," Spock gasped, when Jim finally pulled away.

"I couldn't care less," Jim whispered against his lips.

They were late to the party.


	27. Mirror, Mirror

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Mirror, Mirror_**

* * *

**A/N: Guess who watched ****_Mirror Mirror_**** yesterday?:3**

* * *

Spock folded his hands behind his back, awaiting the return of his Kirk. He shot Marlena a dirty look.

After what illogically seemed like hours, the group beamed back. Kirk moved forward first, his eyes fixed on Spock, and Spock made a split second, illogical decision.

Spock stepped forward and brought his lips to Kirk's, feeling one kiss was worth a lifetime in the booth. To his immense surprise, the kiss was returned, quickly becoming heated, Kirk's hands coming up to tug at Spock's hair as he devoured his mouth. They kissed each other hungrily, completely ignoring the landing party.

They finally pulled away, breathless and gasping.

"Mr Spock," Kirk said softly, a gleam in his eye that Spock could only describe as predatory. "I should send you to the booth for this."

"Yes, sir," Spock breathed.

"But," Kirk continued, "I believe that if you return to my quarters with me, I can provide sufficient...punishment."

"_Yes_, sir."

* * *

Spock folded his hands behind his back, awaiting the return of his Jim. He shot the ensign at the transporter an impatient look.

It seemed like hours before four figures came into view on the transporter pad. The Captain stepped forward first.

"Jim," Spock breathed, not even bothering to hide his relief.

"Spock," Jim said, an instant smile forming on his lips.

The ensign handed Spock a PADD, and Spock held it out to Jim. They touched their fingers together in a subtle Vulcan kiss as the PADD changed hands, and Spock conveyed all the love and relief he felt. Jim's grin widened.

"I am gratified to see your safe return, Captain."

"Spock, I need you to come to my quarters later; help me compose the report."

"Of course, Captain."

The thrumming emotions of the bond and the predatory gleam in Jim's eyes told Spock it would be much more than just writing a report.


	28. Jealousy

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Jealousy_**

* * *

**A/N: Inspired by Catspaw! Spock is a little wary when they return to the Enterprise.**

* * *

"You kissed her."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it was said with blank eyes and no emotion.

"I had to, to get the information! I didn't..." Jim trailed off at the look Spock was giving him. Spock had the Vulcan equivalent of a scowl on his proud features. "You don't have to be jealous," Jim said with a hint of amusement, realising Spock's issue.

"I am not," Spock said stiffly.

"Sure," Jim said, grinning.

Spock maintained a foul expression while he glared at the floor. Jim's face softened. "Oh, Spock." He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist, resting his head on Spock's shoulder. "I love you, and I would _never_ throw away what we have, okay?"

"She was all women, Jim, I - I thought - "

"Well you thought wrong," Jim said firmly.

Spock gave an imperceptible nod. "Jim, I am sorry for acting this way."

"Vulcan warriors," Jim murmured into Spock's ear. "They used to be possessive. It's okay. I'm really flattered." He smiled.

Spock pulled Jim into his lap with a rarely seen strength and kissed him long, deep and hungry, leaving Jim breathless. "Wow," Jim breathed, as Spock planted kisses along his jawline and sucked marks into his neck. "Remind me to make you jealous more often."


	29. Pinch, Punch, First Day of the Month

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Pinch, Punch, First Day of the Month_**

* * *

**A/N: So this isn't THAT spirky...I'm sorry. And yeah maybe Spock wouldn't be that clumsy. But this is crack.**

* * *

The crew are being unbearably childish. It is the first of June on Earth, and as I understand it, there is some kind of ritual that must be done on the first of every month.

Ensign Chekov started it by pinching and punching Lieutenant Sulu, accompanied by saying, 'Pinch, punch, first day of the month.' Lieutenant Sulu returned the action, and it seemed in good humour.

I suppose word quickly spread, because the corridors were full of ensigns re-enacting the ritual. Thankfully, none of them attempted to engage me in such contact.

When I met Jim for our chess game at nineteen hundred hours, he endeavoured to perform it on me. I questioned his motives, and he explained it to me. It was illogical and immature, as I'd expected.

"You're supposed to do it back, Spock," Jim said.

I raised my eyebrow and leant over the table to pinch him.

He passed out over the game.

Doctor McCoy was not pleased when I delivered an unconscious Jim to sickbay.


	30. The Aftermath

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_The Aftermath_**

* * *

**A/N: Takes place after Amok Time. Spock's POV.**

**Also, thirty chapters! When I started this, I thought I'd hardly update, so it's good to see that I _do _actually write. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

You are in your room, cross legged on the floor, attempting to meditate away the troublesome emotions that have been clouding your mind since you returned from Vulcan.

Your endeavours are not successful.

In other words, you cannot get James Kirk off your mind.

You do not know how to express the gratitude you feel for him, but perhaps that humiliating outburst of emotion will suffice. He seemed to appreciate it immensely.

Essentially, however, you owe him a life debt.

You are buried within the depths of your mind, reflecting on your inner thoughts, so your entire body spasms in shock when a hand is laid upon your shoulder.

"Spock," he says, looking concerned.

"Captain," you say respectfully, careful not to let your face betray the embarrassment you feel. "May I ask what you are doing in my quarters?"

"I - " he begins. He sounds confused, as though he doesn't know himself why he is here. "I...don't know."

"Might I suggest a mind meld? I find it curious that you did not come here of your own free will."

"No, I...I felt _drawn _here. I felt - well..." he trails off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What is it, Jim?" you ask.

"I felt like you were in my head. You sounded distressed, and I guess I just subconsciously came here."

You raise an eyebrow. He mistakes the gesture.

"I'm not crazy! That's what I felt!"

"I do not believe you are crazy, Jim."

A pause, while you attempt to determine the cause of this strange subconscious behaviour.

"Our minds as one," you request, looking into his eyes. He nods, noticeably biting his lip. You place your fingers on his face and enter his mind.

He jumps at the sudden intrusion, instantly on the defensive.

You send a message. Your lips don't move, but he hears and relaxes.

You explore his mind. It is a mess compared to your own, perfectly organised mind, but there is some kind of established order that allows you to peruse with ease.

Then, quite suddenly, you run into a barrier. You instantly recognise it. It is one of the shields you use to guard your mind. What is it doing in Jim's?

The answer comes to you quickly when you consider it logically. During the kunat kali-fee, your mind, still subconsciously seeking a mate, reached out to Jim. Jim was powerless against your advances and had no choice. You explain this to Jim.

"We're _bonded_?" he says with enormous surprise, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Jim. I offer you my most sincere apologies, and an explanation for your subconscious visit.

"When I was meditating, my shields were down, and you sensed my thoughts. That is why you came to me. Those who are bonded feel an obligation to calm a - a distressed mate," you explain uncomfortably, hoping he didn't notice your stammering. A tiny grin flits across his face.

_He_ _noticed_.

The grin vanishes. He appears to consider the bond. "Can you read my mind?" he asks.

"If I wanted to," you say calmly. "However, I will refrain from doing so out of respect for your privacy."

He looks relieved. "Great," he says. "Since I'm here..." He looks around, before his gaze settles on the chess set on the small table. "Chess?"

"That would be agreeable."

"No reading my mind," he says warningly, laughing.


	31. I'm a Future Doctor, Not a Babysitter

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_I'm a Future Doctor, Not a Babysitter_**

* * *

**A/N: All my bb!spirk is forever doomed to be saved with the words 'aw yis' next to them. Meh. Enjoy the fluff. Have I mentioned how much I love McCoy?**

* * *

Sometimes Leonard walks in on them kissing, and it's nauseatingly adorable to see them flushed and attempting to act nonchalant. It could have been Vulcan kissing or human kissing, but the result is exactly the same.

One day Leonard walks in and they're kissing and holding hands, which would have been scandalous on Vulcan.

"Oh my God," he groans, covering his eyes. "Get a room."

"This is Jim's room," Spock points out. His tone is remarkably neutral and almost believable but for the green flush staining his cheeks. "If you did not insist on entering his room without permission, you would not bear witness to our...displays of affection."

Jim grins widely. "Yeah, Bones. Careful or I might think you're some kind of stalker."

Leonard sighs hugely, trudges downstairs, and decides he's not getting paid enough. But he needs the money for medical school, and he hasn't killed the kids, at least. He'll get through this.

A loud thud and the sound of smashing glass comes from Jim's room.

He hasn't killed them _yet_.

"Goddammit Jim!" he hollers. Jim ignores him. Leonard sinks into an armchair. "I'm a future doctor," he grumbles, "Not a babysitter."


	32. Shut Up and Kiss Me

_Emotionally Compromised_

_**Shut Up and Kiss Me**_

* * *

**A/N: For my Fan Art Challenge, which I have completely neglected. The picture is Jim laughing while Spock's on top of him looking decidedly more serious, and my mind just ran with it. **

**Um. It mentions erections.**

* * *

Like a child, Jim ran across the room and jumped on the huge bed. "Look, Spock!"

"I am looking," Spock said, a hint of amusement evident in his tone. He joined Jim, hesitantly perching beside his bondmate, who grabbed him around the waist and pulled Spock on top of him, interlocking their fingers as he laughed.

Jim's laughter faded as he realised the position they were in. He felt Spock's hardness against his own; Spock's breath was suddenly hot on his neck, and Jim's fingers tingled with sensation where they touched the Vulcan's.

"Jim," Spock murmured, his voice a low rumble in his throat. Jim raised his head and captured Spock's lips, kissing his Vulcan thoroughly. They were both gasping when Jim pulled away. "Do you want this?" he murmured.

"Yes," Spock whispered.

"Only if you're ready, and I'll be - "

"_Jim_."

"Yeah?" Jim looked up at Spock nervously.

"I believe the human phrase is, 'shut up and kiss me.'" Spock raised an eyebrow, somehow managing to be serious despite the fact he was on top of Jim.

"God, I love you," Jim said, smiling as he leaned up to kiss Spock again.


	33. I Need You

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_I Need You_**

* * *

The remains of the temple crashed around them, and both ran with their arms over their heads. A mob of shouting humanoids followed them closely. A flaming branch seemingly fell out of the sky and blocked the path of their pursuers. "Luck, Mr Spock!" Jim yelled. Spock rolled his eyes, unseen. Jim knew he did not believe in luck.

"We must hide somewhere, Captain. We will be discovered if we continue to run in the open."

Jim pulled at his arm suddenly, causing them to topple over in a heap behind a miraculously still standing brick wall. Jim grinned sheepishly and quickly untangled his legs from Spock's.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Spock opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a rasping voice.

"Bring ussss the one named Kirk!" it hissed. "None shall be harmed if our wishesss are fulfilled!"

Jim turned abruptly. "Spock - "

"No," Spock said firmly.

"Spock, the ship, the crew, I have to do this! If I don't they'll probably slaughter all the colonists, and then they'll pull the _Enterprise_!"

Unable to formulate any more excuses (and coming dangerously close to stammering), Spock said, desperately, "Jim, your crew needs you."

"The colonists need me!" Jim said hotly.

"You are one of Starfleet's finest captains. The Federation needs you - "

"So many lives here, Spock, and I'm just one!"

"...I need you."

Jim wasn't sure at first if he'd imagined it, or if Spock had actually said those words, but the emerald flush tainting Spock's cheeks spoke for itself. Big brown eyes were lowered to his clasped hands and he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"I have to, Spock," Jim said, more gently. He stood, quickly, and started jogging towards the square, where the humanoids were gathered.

"Jim!" Spock leapt up and caught up with him.

"Spock, it's me they want! Just go! Take the _Enterprise _and get out of here!"

"I will not leave you!" Raw emotion surged through Spock's eyes and he lacked the concentration to suppress it. "Jim, please reconsider our options!"

"I have, and I'm sorry." His voice cracked a little.

In a rare moment of complete confidence, Spock's hand shot out to grip Jim's arm, pulling him back. Jim swung round, a question in his eyes, and Spock discarded distance and angles and logic, leaned in and sloppily kissed Jim on the cheek. "Good luck," he murmured.

Spock turned away, refusing to acknowledge his actions. When he looked up, Jim was running, but as though he'd sensed Spock's gaze, he turned and smiled radiantly at him.


	34. Nightmares

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Nightmares_**

* * *

**A/N: I haven't uploaded for so long, I'm sorry. Every bit of inspiration I get is put into the long spirk fanfiction I'm writing. (AKA it eats all my ideas). **

**So I went on my phone and finished a couple of drabbles I had on there, so I'm posting them in apology :3**

* * *

"Alone...no, Spock, please don't leave me, you're all I have left, please!"

Spock turned over. His bondmate was sleeping fitfully. He tossed and turned and kicked out, his arms grabbing at thin air. When Jim started to cry, Spock was surprised; he'd never thought human dreams were so intense. Spock moved across the bed and wrapped his arms around Jim, spooning him tightly, and murmuring sweet Vulcan nothings in his ear. He switched to Standard when Jim began to calm down.

"I have you, t'hy'la, and I will never leave, never," Spock whispered. The sentence was so illogical, but Spock had seen it comfort humans before, and it was working now.

Jim nestled closer to Spock and clutched at him. "Love you so much," he muttered, almost inaudibly.


	35. Coma

_Emotionally Compromised_

**_Coma_**

* * *

**A/N: Dialogue!fic. Spock is in a coma.**

**Dialogue is confusing and it wouldn't let me separate the text, so fyi, the bits of speech below are from separate occasions.**

* * *

"Spock...I'm so sorry. I should never have let you go down alone. Guess I should learn to resist your puppy eyes, huh."

"The bridge isn't the same without you. I can't look round and see you anymore, and it's horrible seeing your replacement officer. _Replacement._ You're not going to die, Spock. Hold on."

"I've gone too many days without hearing the word 'illogical.' Even Bones says he misses you, though he says he's seen enough green blood to last him a lifetime."

"I felt like crying, Spock, when you beamed back. You just collapsed, and there was so much blood, and I held you, but I lost you anyway. Your last word to me was my name. Jim. I don't want it to have been the last time you said it."

"No one's as good at chess as you are. Everyone else is too happy to drink alcohol, and none of them reprimand me for it. It's...boring. I miss you."

"They're trying to make me appoint a first officer, Spock, but I don't want anyone else but you. Starfleet can go to hell. Sulu understands. He says he doesn't want to be first officer anyway. Maybe he's lying."

"I'm pretty sure Chekov and Sulu are dating. You should have seen them on the bridge today - making puppy eyes at each other. I still prefer yours, though. There's not much I wouldn't give to see them again."

* * *

"Bones, what's happening?"

"He's flatlining! Nurse, get me a defibrillator, stat! All hands!"

"Bones..."

"You're gonna have to move, Jim."

"No!"

"Jim, you've got less than three seconds, and I don't know if I can save him! Just - "

"Spock. I never told you I loved you. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you - "

"Jim, you're gonna have to - "

_Beep._

"Please, Spock, for me."

_Beep. Beep._

"Nurse, get me a - "

_Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep beep..._

"He's breathing!"

"Jim...t'hy'la..."

"Jim, move!"

"Spock!"

"T'hy'la."

"Dammit Jim, can't you do this later? I have a patient to treat!"

"You're alive, you're alive..."

"I am here, Jim."

"...never, _ever_, do that in my sickbay again."


End file.
